Lost Boys: Van Hellsing
by Taylor Moore
Summary: One cold, rainy day, Lexi and Nathan find a certain someone who will change both Nathan's and the Frog family's lives forever - but will it be for the better? Rated T for some language.


**Author Note**

Hey, guys! Trying to upload stuff ASAP, so I've got something to do in the holidays! I felt that the Lost Boys sequel lacked a canine touch, so I thought I'd add one! Just one problem; would Edgar keep a dog? Maybe if I update frequently enough, we'll all find out! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

**Story Start**

The rain pounded into their heads as if it was trying to bore holes in their skulls. Only one of them really needed to be there. The other was just making sure that she got home OK; if not, her dad would decapitate him for sure.

'Don't you just_ love _rain?' He whined. 'It just screams _fun_, huh?'

'Shut up, Nathan. Nobody asked you to come with me. Plus, I don't think dad'll give you a ride home in this.'

Nathan groaned. Slowly but surely he had become a familiar face in the Frog household, what with Edgar training him in vampire hunting and becoming close - well, nearly close - friends with Lexi, he had spent more and more time with them over the few months he had known them. They were beginning to make a good team; the Frogs could be a lot less hostile and serious around him. Hell, sometimes they could even be really funny.

The rain was starting to finally stop when the duo neared the trailer. A small whimper from behind a tree caught Nathan's attention.

'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

Nathan pointed towards the tree. 'That noise.'

Lexi raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes when he went for a closer look. There was a series of small whines and whimpers when he tugged a small bush back. His eyes widened.

'Oh my god.' He whispered. 'Lexi, come and see this.'

'Nathan,' She said as she walked towards the tree 'What could possible be that...' Her voice trailed off.

Behind the bush sat a small, shivering puppy. His dark fur was tangled and matted with dirt, and his dark eyes were wide with fear as he cowered before the teens who were standing in front of him.

'Poor little guy.' Nathan said as he bent over, aiming to pick him up.

The little pup backed away, whimpering slightly in fear.

'Stop it, you're scaring him.'

'Oh, like you could do any better?'

Lexi raised an eyebrow. 'Just watch me.'

Very slowly, she knelt down to the puppy and extended her hand. The pup, still unsure of them, tilted his head slightly, emitting a smaller whimper.

'It's ok.' She whispered, her voice far more soft than normal 'We won't hurt you.'

Seeming to be encouraged by her voice, the puppy sniffed her hand before giving her a timid lick. She stroked his head carefully before picking him up. At first the little dog seemed a little scared, his tail between his shaking hind legs, but gradually the creature began to calm down. Lexi looked to Nathan.

'See?'

'Show off.' He grumbed.

There was a short silence before Nathan began to talk again.

'How long d'you think he's been here?'

'Not too long. Dad would've said something by now. Where could the little guy've come from?'

'Someone probably dumped him here. Or maybe he's a runaway.'

'Either story looks likely. Enough talk, we've got to get it some food. Problem is, I don't think we've got much inside.'

'I could run and get something in town.'

'He's gonna need shampoo too.'

'Can't you just use your shampoo on him?'

'Don't be stupid!' She growled. 'What would that do to him? You don't know, do you? For all we know, it could be toxic!'

'OK, OK!' He snapped. 'I'll get some shampoo from the pet shop. I'll be back soon.'

'I'll wait inside with him.'

Nathan charged off into the rain.

...

Soon the pup was sitting calmly in a towel on Lexi's lap, hair now damp but clean, stomach filled with good food. As Lexi gently stroked his ears, he yawned and fell asleep. Nathan sat beside her, watching closely.

'What kind of dog d'you think he is?'

'Most likely a mutt.' She said. 'Most people wouldn't throw out a pedigree dog. They'd probably sell it. Looks kinda like a german shepherd, though.'

The pup's tail wagged lazily as he slept. He started squirming slightly as he dreamt.

'What'll your dad say about him?'

'I'd say what the hell is he doing in here?'

Lexi and Nathan both looked to Edgar, who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

'Uh oh.' They thought.

...

A.N: Not my best, I know, and a little bit short, but feel free to tell me what you think! See you soon!


End file.
